The Norn Fighting Tournament
The Norn Fighting Tournament is a mini-game that is available in Eye of the North. In the E3 videos, it is labelled as an explorable area. How to enter Accept the Round One: Fight! quest from Magni the Bison in Gunnar's Hold, then talk to Gellir Frostshield. It costs 100 gold to enter. Once you defeat Magni the first time, you can enter again and face six others before facing him. Unlocks Xandra the Ritualist hero and Kahmu the Dervish hero can be unlocked. By beating one of them, you unlock that specific hero. Rewards First time: Skills, The Bison Cup Second time: 100 Norn reputation points, Bison Championship Token Known opponents *Alesia -- Monk-primary Wammo *:Dialogue: *:Before: "People have told me that I would have made a better Warrior than a Monk, so I've come here seeking not to soothe the hurts, but cause them!" *:Defeat: "The gods act in mysterious ways.... *:Victory: *Argo -- Terra Tank *:'Dialogue': *:Before: ''"We Turtle Clan are calculating fighters who crush our foes with overwhelming force. You may surrender now, with no dishonor." *:Defeat: "Perhaps it is time, after all, that Seaguard Hala stepped up to champion our people." *:Victory: *Cynn -- PBAoE Nuker *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Stay out of my way. Mhenlo joined this tournament for some foolish reason, and I plan to drag him back...after I beat him to a blackened pulp for bringing me up here!" *:Defeat: "I let you off easy. I'm saving my rage for someone else!" *:Victory: *Danika, Brutus, and Sheena *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Too long have we Kurzicks sheltered ourselves away from the world. Come, show me the best the the lands beyond Echovald have to offer!" *Defeat: *Victory: "You dance like a petrified tree. Learn the steps before we dance again." *Devona -- W/A Death's Charge/Backbreaker Warrior *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Well met, name. I never thought to stand against you on the field of battle, but a true Warrior tests herself against all worthy opponents." *:Defeat: "Perhaps my greatest strength comes not from within, but from those to whom I grant my trust." *:Victory: "My father was surely watching over me from the Mists this day." *Eve -- Spiteful Spirit Necro *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Are you interesting to play with? Adam told me I wouldn't be disappointed if I came here. You don't want to make him a liar, do you?" *:Defeat: "That wasn't nice. You didn't even let Adam bit you." *:Victory: *Ghostly Hero -- Uses both ranger and warrior skills. He'll switch to axe if you approach him *:Dialogue: *:Before: "For centuries Ihave sought to reclaim the honor of my past. This victory shall be but another step along the journey." *:Defeat: "My throne is taken, my blade broken...the victory is yours." *:Victory: *Gwen -- Interrupter and Signet of Midnight Mesmer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "I have nothing against you, name, but I will fight to gain the strenth I need to do what I must." *:Defeat: "I need more strength if I'm to protect what's important to me." *:Victory: *Palawa Joko and 2 Joko's minions *:Dialogue: *Headmaster Vhang -- Mind Shock Air-Spiker *:Dialogue: *:Before: "I am the youngest, most talented headmaster at Shing Jea and, perhaps, the greatest Elementalist in the world. All that's left is enlightening others...one imbecile at a time." *:Defeat: "I got distracted pondering my perfection." *:Victory: *Kahmu -- Avatar of Balthazar Dervish *:Dialogue: *Kilroy -- Healing Hands Wammo *:Dialogue: *Kisai -- Glimmering Mark Air-Spiker *:Dialogue: *:Before: "It is an honor to meet you on the battlefield. You surely are an able opponent. I only wish that I could say the same for myself. I will do my best to make this a good fight!" *:Defeat: "I guess I need to train harder. I will be strong like you someday!" *:Victory: *Koss -- Shock Warrior *:Dialogue: *:Before: "In all the world, there is no fighter who can equal my power and wild good looks. After I win this tournament, even Melonni will have to admit I'm right." *:Defeat: "I never prepare for defeat, because I know when it comes I'll still look good." *:Victory: *Little Thom -- Hamstorm *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not even half so intimidatin' as an angry Farrah Cappo. I need these tournament winnings to settle some old debts, so I'm going to be beatin' you now." *:Defeat: "My blade was just a little dull. You won't be so lucky next time!" *:Victory: *Lo Sha -- Recurring Insecurity Hexer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Winning the tournament will be exceptionally easy. The whole world will acknowledge my greatness...and Mei Ling will no longer be able to resist my charms!" *:Defeat: "You struck me? Not even my father would hit such a beautiful face!" *:Victory: *Lukas -- Stance Tank *:Dialogue: *Magni the Bison -- Bear Form Hammer Warrior *:Dialogue: *:Before: "At last, you have earned the right to face me. Long have I waited for a true challenge. Do not disappoint me." *:Defeat: "Is this what it feels like...to lose?" *:Victory: *Melonni -- Avatar of Dwayna Dervish *:Dialogue: *:Before: "My quarrel is not with you, name. I'm just here to bring that fool of an ox, Koss, back with me. But if you won't stand aside, then I'm afraid I'll have to go through you first!" *:Defeat: "This can't...could I have been wrong for once?" *:Victory: *Mhenlo -- 55 Monk *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Greetings. Do not take what I am about to do to you personally..." *:Defeat: "Balthazar, I have failed. Give me the strength to fight again." *:Victory: *Morgahn -- High-degen condition spammer *:Dialogue: *Nika -- Shattering Assault with Expose Defenses, Siphon Speed, and Black Lotus Strike *:Dialogue: *Norgu -- Shutdown Mesmer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "The curtain rises, the great hero walks upon the stage. The crowd erupts into thunderous applause, and begins to chant "Norgu! Norgu!" as the deadly dance begins!" *:Defeat: "Well, this is one chapter to be cut when it comes for an edit pass." *:Victory: "To win with prestige and glory is a sensation like no other. I have another epic to write!" *Old Mac and Joe *:Dialogue: *Orion -- Flare spam with Mark of Rodgort *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Awestruck by my very presence? I don't blame you. I am Orion Elek, my skill in battle is matched only by my dashing good looks. When I enter a room, people aren't asking, "Is it hot in here?" just because of my mastery of the elements. Ha! Sometimes I even impress myself by my cleverness." *:Defeat: "Oh, for the love of...you mussed my hair!" *:Victory: *Panaku -- Moebius Blossom Spammer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Be grateful this tournament forces me to face you head on. Otherwise you would already be down, having never even seen me. I actually prefer it this way, for it deludes you into thinking you have a chance." *:Defeat: "There was more profit in a loss for me." *:Victory: *Razah -- Spirit Spammer *:Dialogue: *Sogolon -- P/W spear thrower with defensive warrior shouts. *:Dialogue: *:Before: "The gods are wih you this day. Lyssa has blessed you with the chance to bask in my radiant good looks. Dwayna will comfort you in your loss." *:Defeat: "No! This cannot be!" *:Victory: *Talon Silverwing -- FGJ Savage Moon Slasher *:Dialogue: *The Great Zehtuka -- Fragility/Smoke Trap Trapper build *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Stand in awe. The greatest of all hunters is before you! Someday, you will tell your grandchildren that this was the day you met a legend in the flesh!" *:Defeat: "The Great Zehtuka has allowed you to win so that you do not become discouraged by your failures. Let that be a valuable lesson to you!" *:Victory: *Vekk -- Shatterstone/ Vapor Blade Spike *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Greetings, name! I couldn't resist the chance to show off my intellect and ability. Pity that I have to beat you to do it." *:Defeat: "Perhaps I forgot to carry the one in my battle calculations..." *:Victory: *Warmaster Tydus -- Burning Arrow Ranger *:Dialogue: *Xandra -- Restoration/Channeling-Magic Spiker *:Dialogue: *Zho and Onyx (pet) -- Bunny thumper *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Do you seek to challenge me? Had you seen the horrors I have witnessed...and my bow has overcome...you might reconsider. Allow me to introduce you to Onyx. You two get acquainted now!" *:Defeat: "Every loss I walk away from is another lesson learned, another mistake I shall never repeat." *:Victory: External link *Guild Wars Eye of the North - Gameplay Movie 3 Category:Mini-games